En la manada (acecho)
by Orpheus.Ichinose
Summary: En Chicago, Juvia se dirigía a su casa después de un largo turno cuando es atacada y convertida en hombre-lobo. Entretanto, el líder de los licántropos envía a su hijo, Gray, a la ciudad del viento para que investigue ciertos posibles problemas que han surgido. Y a pesar de que Juvia es la omega de la especie, ya que es una mujer-lobo novel, saltan chispas cuando se conocen. Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

El viento era fresco y el frío le helaba las puntas de los pies. Uno de aquellos días iba a dejarse ir y a comprarse unas botas, aunque solo cuando pudiera prescindir de la comida.

Mientras recorría el último kilómetro hasta su casa, Juvia Lockser se permitió sonreír bajo la protección de la chaqueta. Ciertamente, ser una mujer lobo le daba más fuerza y resistencia, incluso en forma humana. Pero el turno de doce horas que acababa de terminar en el Phantom's era suficiente para que le dolieran incluso sus huesos. ¿La gente no tenía cosas mejores que hacer el día de Acción de Gracias que ir a comer a un restaurante italiano?

José, el dueño del restaurante, quien, pese a ser japonés y no italiano, hacía los mejores ñoquis de todo Chicago, le dejaba hacer turnos extra, aunque no le permitía superar las cincuenta horas semanales. El mejor sobresueldo era la comida gratis que tenía en cada turno. Aun así, sospechaba que tendría que buscarse otro empleo para poder cubrir todos los gastos: había descubierto que la vida como mujer lobo era tan cara financiera como personalmente.

Usó las llaves para entrar en el edificio. No había nada en el buzón, así que cogió el correo de Lucy y el periódico y subió las escaleras hasta la tercera planta, donde estaba el apartamento de Lucy. Cuando abrió la puerta, el gato azul de Lucy, Happy, le dirigió una mirada, escupió indignado y desapareció tras el sofá.

Durante seis meses había dado de comer al gato cuando su vecina estaba fuera, lo cual era frecuente desde que Lucy empezó a trabajar para una agencia de viajes organizando tours. Happy aún la odiaba. Desde su escondite la maldecía como solo puede hacerlo un gato.

Con un suspiro, Juvia dejó el correo y el periódico sobre la mesita del comedor, abrió una lata de comida para gatos y la dejó junto al tazón del agua. Se sentó y cerró los ojos. Ya estaba lista para ir a su apartamento, un piso más arriba, pero antes debía esperar a que el gato terminara de comer. Si le dejaba solo, al regresar por la mañana se encontraría la lata intacta. Puede que la odiara, pero Happy no comía si no había alguien con él, incluso si era una mujer lobo en la que no confiaba.

Normalmente, encendía el televisor y se quedaba viendo cualquier cosa, pero aquella noche estaba demasiado cansada para hacer el esfuerzo, así que abrió el periódico para comprobar qué había ocurrido desde la última vez que ojeó uno, un par de meses atrás. Repasó sin interés los titulares de la portada. Sin dejar de protestar, Happy salió de su escondite y se dirigió molesto a la cocina. Al pasar la página, Happy supo que lo estaba leyendo de verdad. Juvia dio un respingo al ver la foto de un joven. Era una foto tipo carné, obviamente de la escuela, y a su lado había otra parecida de una chica de su misma edad. El titular rezaba: «La sangre encontrada en la escena del crimen pertenece al adolescente de Naperville desaparecido». Algo inquieta, leyó el resumen del crimen para los que, como ella, se habían perdido los reportajes previos.

Dos meses antes, Alzack Connell había desaparecido del baile del instituto la misma noche en que el cadáver de su cita había sido encontrado en los jardines del instituto. La causa de la muerte era difícil de determinar, ya que el cuerpo de la chica había sido destrozado por animales; los últimos meses, un grupo de animales callejeros había causado problemas en el vecindario.

Las autoridades no estaban seguras de sí el chico desaparecido era sospechoso o no. Dado que su sangre también estaba en la escena del crimen, podría ser que fuera otra víctima. Juvia tocó la cara sonriente de Alzack Connell con dedos temblorosos. Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía. Se levantó precipitadamente de la silla, ignorando los infelices maullidos de Happy, y se mojó las muñecas con agua fría para contener las náuseas. Pobre chico. Happy tardó una hora en terminarse su comida. Para entonces, Juvia había memorizado el artículo y tomado una decisión.

Lo supo en cuanto leyó la noticia, pero tardó una hora en reunir el coraje para decidirse: si había aprendido algo en los tres años que llevaba siendo una mujer lobo era que lo mejor es no hacer nada que pueda atraer la atención de uno de los lobos dominantes. Y telefonear al Okashira, quien gobernaba a todos los lobos de Norteamérica, era el modo más rápido de atraer su atención. No tenía teléfono en su apartamento, así que usó el de Lucy.

Decidió esperar unos minutos para calmarse, pero como no lo consiguió, marcó el número que tenía apuntado en un trozo de papel arrugado. Tres tonos. Entonces comprendió que la una de la madrugada en Chicago sería considerablemente distinta en Montana, adonde el prefijo marcado indicaba que estaba llamando. ¿Eran dos o tres horas de diferencia? ¿Las horas eran de más o de menos? Colgó el teléfono precipitadamente.

De todos modos, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había visto al chico, obviamente víctima del ataque de un hombre lobo, semanas después de su desaparición, en una jaula en casa de su Alfa? ¿Qué pensaba que su Alfa había ordenado el ataque? Lo único que debía hacer Lyon para no recibir sanciones era decirle al Okashira que había encontrado al chico más tarde. Tal vez fue eso lo que ocurrió.

Tal vez ella lo estaba proyectando todo desde su propia experiencia. Juvia tampoco sabía si el Okashira se oponía al ataque. Probablemente a los hombres lobo se les permitía atacar a quien quisieran. A ella le había pasado. Le dio la espalda al teléfono y vio la cara del chico mirándola desde el periódico.

Volvió a examinar la fotografía detenidamente y marcó de nuevo el número de teléfono; al menos el Okashira no estaría muy satisfecho con toda la publicidad que había atraído el caso. Esta vez descolgaron el teléfono tras el primer tono.

—Zeref— No sonó muy amenazador.

— Me llamo Juvia —dijo ella, deseando que no le temblase la voz. Hubo un tiempo, pensó con amargura, en que no tenía miedo ni de su sombra ¿Quién hubiera pensado que convertirse en una mujer lobo la convertiría en una cobarde?

Pero ahora sabía que los monstruos eran reales. Puede que estuviera enfadada consigo misma, pero, en aquel momento, no supo qué más decir. Si Lyon se enteraba de que había llamado al Okashira, podría dispararse la bala de plata que había comprado meses atrás ella misma y ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

—¿Llamas desde Chicago, Juvia? —

Aquello la sorprendió, pero al instante comprendió que debía de tener identificador de llamada en su teléfono. No parecía enfadado, de modo que supuso que no habría interrumpido nada importante; no se parecía a los otros dominantes que había conocido. Tal vez fuera su secretario o algo así. Aquello hizo que se sintiera mejor. El teléfono personal del Okashira no sería algo que circulara alegremente. La esperanza de que no estuviera hablando con el Okashira la ayudó a serenarse; hasta Lyon tenía miedo del Okashira. No se molestó en contestar a su pregunta, él ya conocía la respuesta.

—Me gustaría hablar con el Okashira, pero quizás tú puedas ayudarme— Hubo una pausa, tras la cual, Zeref dijo: —Yo soy el Okashira, niña.

El pánico regresó con toda su fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera disculparse y colgar, le oyó decir de repente

—No te preocupes, Juvia. No has hecho nada malo. Dime por qué has llamado—

Respiró profundamente, consciente de que era su última oportunidad de ignorar lo que había visto y protegerse. En cambio, le explicó lo del artículo del periódico y que había visto al chico desaparecido en casa de Lyon, en una de las jaulas que tenía para los nuevos lobos.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el lobo al otro lado del teléfono.

—No supe que algo iba mal hasta que lo vi en el periódico —dijo ella.

—¿Sabe Lyon que viste al chico? —

—Sí. — Había dos Alfas en el área de Chicago. Se preguntó cómo sabría de quién estaba hablando.

—¿Cómo reaccionó? —

Juvia tragó saliva, intentando olvidar lo que pasó después. En cuanto el colega de Lyon intervino, el Alfa había terminado de hacerla circular a los otros lobos para satisfacer su capricho, pero esa noche Lyon sintió que Rogue merecía una recompensa. No tenía que explicarle eso al Okashira, ¿no? Este le ahorró la humillación precisando la pregunta.

—¿Lyon se enfadó porque viste al chico? —

—No. Él estaba... contento con el hombre que lo había traído—.

Rogue aún tenía sangre en la cara y apestaba a la excitación de la cacería. Lyon también se había alegrado cuando Rogue trajo a Juvia por primera vez. Había sido Rogue el que se había enfadado; no supo qué iba a ser una loba sumisa. Los sumisos son los que tienen el rango más bajo de la manada. Rogue comprendió rápidamente que había cometido un error al Transformarla. Ella también lo pensó.

—Ya veo. ¿Dónde estás ahora, Anna?

—En casa de una amiga. —

—¿Otra loba?

—No—

Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás él pensara que le había contado a alguien lo que realmente era, algo que estaba estrictamente prohibido, así que se apresuró a explicarse.

—No tengo teléfono en casa. Mi vecina está fuera y estoy cuidando de su gato. He usado su teléfono. —

—Ya veo —dijo él—. Quiero que te mantengas alejada de Lyon y de la manada a partir de este momento. Puede que no estés segura si alguien averigua que me has llamado. Por decirlo suavemente. —

—De acuerdo. —

—Por cierto —dijo el Okashira—, últimamente he recibido noticias sobre ciertos problemas en Chicago. — Al comprender que lo había arriesgado todo innecesariamente, no prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo a continuación. —Normalmente hubiera contactado con la manada más cercana. Sin embargo, si Lyon está asesinando a gente, no veo por qué el otro Alfa de Chicago no tendría que saberlo. Puesto que Sting no ha contactado conmigo, tengo que asumir que los dos Alfas están involucrados de una manera u otra—.

—No es Lyon el que está creando nuevos lobos —le dijo ella—. Es Rogue, su segundo. —

—El Alfa es responsable de los actos de su manada —respondió el Okashira con calma—. He enviado a un... investigador. De hecho, aterrizará en Chicago esta misma noche. Me gustaría que te encontraras con él—.

Así es como Juvia acabó desnuda en plena noche entre dos coches aparcados en el Aeropuerto Internacional de O'Hare. No tenía coche ni dinero para un taxi, pero, trazando una línea recta, su casa solo estaba a unos ocho kilómetros del aeropuerto. Pasaban unos minutos de la medianoche, su lobo tenía el pelaje blanco con toques celestes y era de complexión bastante pequeña en comparación con los otros lobos, de modo que las posibilidades de que alguien la viera y pensara que era algo más que un perro callejero eran escasas.

Había refrescado, por lo que temblaba de frío mientras se ponía la camiseta que había traído. No había suficiente espacio en su pequeña mochila para el abrigo tras meter en ella los zapatos, los téjanos y un jersey; todo lo cual era mucho más necesario. En realidad, nunca había estado antes en O'Hare y tardó unos minutos en encontrar la terminal correcta. Cuando llegó, él ya la estaba esperando.

Tras colgar el teléfono, se había dado cuenta de que el Okashira no le había dado ninguna descripción del investigador. Durante todo el camino hasta allí había estado dándole vueltas a aquello, aunque realmente no hacía falta. No podría haberse confundido nunca. Incluso en la concurrida terminal, la gente se detenía para mirarle, y poco después apartaban la vista con disimulo.

Los nativos americanos, aunque poco habituales en Chicago, no solían llamar tanto la atención como él lo estaba haciendo. Probablemente, ninguno de los humanos que pasaban cerca de él era capaz de explicar por qué sentían aquel impulso, pero Juvia lo sabía. Era algo muy común entre los lobos dominantes. Lyon también lo ejercía, pero no a ese nivel.

Era alto, incluso más alto que Lyon, y su pelo era de un negro muy intenso. Sus téjanos eran oscuros y parecían nuevos en contraste con sus gastadas botas de cowboy. Movió ligeramente la cabeza y las luces hicieron relucir unos pendientes de oro. Sus rasgos, dominados por la juventud y la piel trigueña, eran prominentes y recios y reflejaban una opresiva inexpresividad. Sus ojos oscuros viajaban lentamente por la bulliciosa multitud buscando algo. Se posaron en ella un instante y el impacto que le provocó la dejó sin respiración. Entonces su mirada continuó recorriendo la terminal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Gray

Kyaaaa . muchas gracias por los rev! son mi energía para seguir con la adaptación :3 Espero que este capi les guste tanto como el primero!

fairymoon-san: Muchas gracias por ser el primer comentario . espero que me sigas apoyando en lo va del fic ya que sus rew son mi fuerza :3

LFBC-san: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :3 y respondiendo a tu pregunta tengo la intencion de hacer que salga en el fic pero por deberemos esperar un poco mas ya que quiere emparejarlo con Levi y aun no aparece ptra pareja u.u espero que me sigas apoyando en los siguientes capitulos!

Guest-san: Entonces sabras que se viene muy bueno wuajajaaja (risa malvada) ejem u.u gracias por dejar un comentario ! me dan muchos animos para continuar con la adaptacion!

Lymar-san: Kyaaa a mi tambein me encantan las historias de genero sobre natural, me alegra saber que te agrada la historia y esperocontar con tu apoyo en los siguientes capitulos!

Bueno sin hacerl s esperar mas aca les dejo la conti! espero que la disfurten! matte ne~~

* * *

Gray odiaba volar. Especialmente cuando era otro el que pilotaba. Había pilotado el pequeño jet hasta Salt Lake City, ya que, de haber aterrizado en Chicago, habría alertado a su presa, y prefería coger a Lyon desprevenido.

Odiaba las grandes ciudades. Había demasiados olores que obstruían su olfato, demasiados ruidos. Captaba fragmentos de cientos de conversaciones diferentes sin pretenderlo, lo que podía impedirle percibir el sonido de alguien acercándose sigilosamente.

Alguien chocó con él cuando bajaba del avión y tuvo que contenerse para no devolverle el golpe. Aunque volar a O'Hare por la noche evitaba las aglomeraciones, había demasiada gente para su gusto. También odiaba los móviles. Cuando encendió el suyo después de que el avión aterrizara, tenía un mensaje de su padre. Ahora, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el mostrador de alquiler de coches y después a su hotel, debía encontrar a una mujer y quedarse con ella para evitar que Lyon o los otros lobos la mataran.

Todo lo que tenía era un nombre de pila. Zeref no había creído necesario darle una descripción. Se detuvo tras la puerta de seguridad y dejó que su mirada fuera a la deriva, esperando que su instinto diera con la mujer. Podía oler la presencia de otro lobo, pero la ventilación del aeropuerto bloqueaba su habilidad de localizar el rastro. Su mirada se posó primero en una joven con aspecto de japonesa, pelo rizado color azulado y aspecto de alguien que es golpeado con regularidad. Parecía cansada, fría y demasiado delgada. No le gustó lo que vio. Demasiado enfadado para estar seguro, se obligó a mirar a otro lado. Había una mujer enfundada en un traje que armonizaba perfectamente con su piel color chocolate.

Aunque no tenía aspecto de llamarse Juvia, parecía ser el tipo de persona que desafiaría a su Alfa y telefonearía al Okashira. Era evidente que estaba buscando a alguien. Hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia ella, pero su rostro se transformó al no reconocer en ella a la persona a la que había estado esperando. Inició un segundo barrido de la terminal cuando, desde su izquierda, una voz delicada e insegura dijo:

—Señor, ¿acaba de llegar de Montana?

Era la chica de pelo color azulado. Debió de acercarse a él mientras miraba hacia otro lado, algo que no hubiera podido hacer de no estar en medio del maldito aeropuerto. Al menos no tenía que buscar más al contacto de su padre. Con ella tan cerca, ni las corrientes de ventilación podían ocultar que era una mujer lobo. Pero no fue solo su olfato el que le dijo que era algo más que aquello. Al principio pensó que era sumisa. Muchos hombres lobo eran más o menos dominantes.

La gente dulce por naturaleza no estaba suficientemente preparada para sobrevivir al brutal cambio de humano a licántropo. Por eso existían tan pocos hombres lobos sumisos. Entonces comprendió que el repentino cambio de humor y su deseo irracional de protegerla de la multitud que les rodeaba eran indicios de algo más. Aunque muchos se equivocaban con ella, no era una loba sumisa: era una Omega. Justo entonces supo que, aparte de la misión que le había llevado a Chicago, iba a matar al responsable de aquellos moretones.

De cerca era aún más impresionante. Podía sentir su energía recorriéndole el cuerpo suavemente como una serpiente degustando su presa. Juvia mantuvo la mirada baja mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Soy Gray Fullbuster —dijo él—. El hijo del Okashira. Tú debes de ser Juvia.

Ella asintió.

—¿Has venido en coche o has cogido un taxi?

—No tengo coche —dijo ella.

Él gruñó algo que ella no llegó a entender.

—¿Sabes conducir? —Juvia asintió.

—Bien.

* * *

Juvia conducía bien, aunque era demasiado prudente. Aunque no le importaba, se agarró con fuerza a la guantera del coche alquilado. No dijo nada cuando le pidió que fueran a su apartamento, pero había percibido su consternación. Le podría haber dicho que su padre le había dado instrucciones de mantenerla viva, si podía, y para hacer eso debía permanecer a su lado. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. También le podría haber dicho que no tenía intención alguna de acostarse con ella, pero no quería mentirle. Y, sobre todo, no quería mentirse a sí mismo. Por eso se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando se incorporaron a la autopista en el todoterreno alquilado, el Hermano Lobo pasó de sentir una furia asesina, causada por el bullicio del vuelo, a dejarse llevar por una satisfacción y una calma completamente nuevas para Gray. Los dos lobos Omega que había conocido a lo largo de su vida habían hecho algo similar en él, pero no con semejante intensidad. Esto debe de ser lo más parecido a sentirse totalmente humano. La furia y cautela de cazador que su lobo siempre demostraba eran apenas un recuerdo, dejando solo la determinación de acercarse a ella para aparearse.

Aquello también era nuevo para él. Aunque era muy guapa, lo que deseaba realmente era alimentarla y suavizar la rigidez de sus hombros. El lobo quería llevársela a la cama y reclamarla como suya. Pero, al ser más cauteloso que su lobo, esperaría a conocerla un poco mejor antes de cortejarla.

—Mi piso no es gran cosa —dijo ella con un esfuerzo evidente por romper el silencio.

La aspereza de su voz le indicó que su garganta estaba seca. Tenía miedo de él. Aunque nunca le había gustado, era el matón de su padre, por lo que estaba habituado a despertar aquel tipo de sentimiento en la gente. Se apoyó en la puerta del coche y contempló las luces de la ciudad. Quería darle espacio para que se sintiera más cómoda cuando decidiera mirarlo. Había guardado silencio para que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia, aunque ahora empezaba a pensar que podría haber sido un error.

—No te preocupes —dijo él—. No soy maniático. Da igual como sea tu piso porque sin duda será más civilizado que el poblado indígena donde crecí.

—¿Un poblado indígena?

—Soy más viejo de lo que parece —dijo él sonriendo ligeramente—.

Hace doscientos años un poblado indígena era algo bastante extravagante en Montana. Como a muchos otros lobos viejos, no le gustaba hablar del pasado, pero sabía que aquello ayudaría a Juvia a tranquilizarse.

—Había olvidado que podías ser más viejo de lo que aparentas —dijo ella excusándose. Había captado su sonrisa, pensó él, porque el nivel de su miedo se redujo considerablemente. —En la manada de Chicago no hay lobos tan viejos. —

—Hay algunos —discrepó él, dándose cuenta de que ella había dicho «la manada» y no «mi manada».

Lyon tenía setenta u ochenta años y su mujer muchos más. Edad suficiente para apreciar el regalo que significaba poseer a una Omega. Por el contrario, habían permitido que la convirtieran en aquella chica degradada que se encogía cuando la mirabas demasiado tiempo.

—Puede ser complicado saber la edad exacta de un lobo. A la mayoría no nos gusta hablar del tema. Ya es bastante duro adaptarse sin tener que hablar constantemente sobre tiempos pasados.

Juvia no dijo nada, por lo que pensó en otro tema del que pudieran hablar. Las conversaciones no eran su fuerte; las dejaba para su padre y su hermano, ambos muy buenos conversadores.

—¿De qué tribu eres? —preguntó ella antes de que él encontrara un nuevo tema—. No sé mucho sobre las tribus de Montana.

—Mi madre era Salish —dijo él—. De la tribu Cabeza-Plana. —Juvia le dirigió una rápida mirada a su frente con total naturalidad. Ah, pensó él aliviado, una buena historia que contarle. —¿Sabes por qué los Cabezas-Planas se llaman así? —

Ella negó con la cabeza. Su expresión era tan solemne que se sintió tentado de burlarse de ella. Pero no se conocían lo suficiente, de modo que le contó la verdad. —Muchas de las tribus indígenas de la Cuenca del Columbia, la mayoría de ellos Salish, solían aplanar las frentes de los recién nacidos; los Cabezas-Planas eran una de las pocas que no lo hacían.

—Entonces, ¿por qué son ellos los que se llaman Cabezas-Planas? — preguntó ella.

—Porque las otras tribus en realidad no pretendían aplanar la frente sino crear un pico en la parte superior de la cabeza. Como los Cabezas Planas no lo hacían, las otras tribus empezaron a llamarlos de ese modo. No era un cumplido. — El olor de su miedo iba disminuyendo mientras él hablaba. —Nosotros éramos los feos, los primos bárbaros, ¿sabes? —Se echó a reír— Irónicamente, los esclavistas blancos malinterpretaron el nombre. Fuimos difamados durante mucho tiempo por una práctica que no realizábamos. Así que los hombres blancos, como nuestros primos, nos consideraban unos bárbaros.

—Has dicho que tu madre era Salish —dijo ella—. ¿El Okashira también es nativo americano?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Mi padre es japonés. Vino a cazar pieles en la época de los tramperos y se quedó porque se enamoró del olor de los pinos y de la nieve.

Su padre se lo había dicho con esas mismas palabras. Gray descubrió que volvía a sonreír sin que le doliera la cara, esta vez una sonrisa de verdad, y notó cómo ella se relajaba aún más. Tendría que llamar a su hermano, Natsu, para decirle que finalmente había aprendido a sonreír sin que el rostro se le cuarteara. Solo había necesitado a una loba Omega para conseguirlo. Juvia doblo en un callejón y se introdujo en un pequeño aparcamiento tras uno de los omnipresentes edificios de ladrillo de cuatro plantas que inundaban los viejos suburbios de aquella parte de la ciudad.

—¿En qué barrio estamos? —preguntó él.

—En Oak Park —dijo ella—. El hogar de Frank Lloyd Wright, Edgar Rice Burroughs y Phantom's.

—¿Phantom´s? —

Ella asintió y salió del coche. —El mejor restaurante italiano de Chicago y mi actual lugar de trabajo.

—¿De modo que tu opinión es imparcial? — Gray salió del coche aliviado. Su hermano se burlaba de él porque no le gustaban los coches, pese a saber que existían pocas probabilidades de morir si tenía un accidente grave.

Gray no tenía miedo de morir, simplemente le parecía que los coches corrían demasiado. Le impedía reconocer el terreno por el que circulaba. Y si le apetecía echar una cabezadita mientras viajaba, los coches no podían hacer solos el camino. Por eso prefería los caballos. Después de que él sacara su equipaje del maletero, Juvia cerró el coche con llave. El coche emitió un pitido, y Gray se sobresaltó y no ocultó su aspecto irritado. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Juvia tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. La ira, que en su presencia había desaparecido, reapareció en cuanto sintió la fuerza de su miedo. Alguien la había traumatizado.

—Lo siento —susurró ella. Si en aquel momento hubiera estado en forma de lobo, tendría la cola entre las piernas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, incapaz de ocultar su enfado— ¿Porque me asustan los coches? No es culpa tuya.

Se vio obligado a controlar a su lobo, y entonces comprendió que en aquella ocasión tendría que ser más prudente. Normalmente, cuando su padre lo enviaba a resolver algún problema, no tenía demasiadas dificultades. Sin embargo, con una loba Omega herida tan cerca, tendría que hacer un mayor esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento.

—Juvia —dijo él en cuanto volvió a tener todo bajo control—, soy el sicario de mi padre. Es mi trabajo como su segundo. Pero eso no significa que me guste. No te haré daño, te doy mi palabra.

—Sí, señor —dijo ella sin creerle.

Gray recordó que en aquellos tiempos la palabra de un hombre no tenía mucho valor. Le ayudó a controlarse el hecho de percibir en ella la misma cantidad de ira que de miedo; aún no estaba anulada del todo. Decidió no insistir al comprender que acabaría provocando el efecto contrario, Ella debería aceptar que él era un hombre de palabra. Mientras tanto, le daría algo en lo que pensar.

—Además —dijo él suavemente—, mi lobo está más interesado en cortejarte que en imponer su dominio.

Gray sonrió cuando percibió que tanto su miedo como su enfado habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por la sorpresa... y por algo que podría ser un principio de interés. Juvia abrió la puerta principal del edificio, entró antes que él y subió las escaleras sin dirigirle la mirada. Al llegar a la segunda planta, su olor no desprendía ninguna emoción, aparte del cansancio. Se dio cuenta de que a Juvia le costó un gran esfuerzo subir las escaleras hasta el ático. Su mano temblaba al intentar meter la llave en el cerrojo de una de las dos puertas del rellano. Debería alimentarse mejor. Los hombres lobo no deberían estar tan delgados; podría ser peligroso para los que le rodeaban.

Era un ejecutor, se dijo Juvia, enviado por su padre para resolver los problemas que surgían en la comunidad de hombres lobo. Para sobrevivir en aquel trabajo, debía de ser incluso más peligroso que Lyon. Juvia podía sentir cuan dominante era, y sabía cómo eran los dominantes. Tenía que estar alerta, preparada para el más mínimo movimiento agresivo, dispuesta a soportar el dolor y el pánico, porque huir sería aún peor. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía más segura cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él? Gray la siguió escaleras arriba sin decir una palabra, y Juvia decidió no disculparse más por su apartamento.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido idea suya pasar allí la noche y acabar durmiendo en un futon doble en lugar de en una agradable cama de hotel. No sabía qué ofrecerle para comer; esperaba que hubiera comido algo durante el vuelo. Al día siguiente iría a comprar algunas cosas, después de cobrar el cheque de Phantom's que había dejado en la puerta de la nevera. Tiempo atrás, el ático estaba dividido en dos pisos de dos habitaciones, pero, en los setenta, alguien había hecho reformas y los había convertido en un piso de tres habitaciones y un estudio.

Su apartamento parecía usado y vacío, sin más muebles que un futon, una mesita y un par de sillas plegables. El suelo de parquet era lo único que lo hacía un poco acogedor. Juvia miró a Gray detenidamente cuando entró en el apartamento tras ella, pero comprendió que sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones. Aunque no pudo adivinar lo que pensaba, no le costó mucho imaginárselo al ver cómo miraba fijamente el futon, que era perfecto para ella pero demasiado pequeño para él.

—El cuarto de baño está ahí —dijo ella innecesariamente porque la puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver con claridad.

Él asintió mientras la observaba con los ojos opacos por la pobre iluminación.

—¿Tienes que trabajar mañana? —preguntó él.

—No. No trabajo hasta el sábado.

—Bien. Entonces podemos hablar por la mañana.

Gray cogió su pequeña maleta y se fue al cuarto de baño. Mientras Juvia buscaba en el armario una manta vieja y volvía a considerar que una alfombra barata sería mucho mejor que el pulido parquet, bonito pero demasiado frío y duro para dormir sobre él, hizo todo lo posible para aislarse de los extraños sonidos que producía otra persona disponiéndose a ir a la cama. La puerta se abrió mientras seguía de rodillas en el suelo intentando extender la manta a modo de colchón lo más lejos posible de la cama.

—Puedes dormir en la cama —empezó a decir y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con un enorme lobo de pelaje negro azulado.

Le meneó la cola y sonrió ante su obvia sorpresa, antes de rozarla al pasar para acostarse en la manta. Se acomodó sobre ella, apoyó la cabeza en sus patas delanteras y cerró los ojos; aparentemente, se quedó dormido al instante. Pese a que Juvia sabía que no era así, no se movió, ni le miró cuando fue al cuarto de baño o cuando salió vestida con un chándal más grueso. No podría dormir con un hombre en su apartamento, pero, de algún modo, el lobo le resultaba menos amenazador. Aquel lobo. Pasó el pestillo de la puerta, cerró la luz y se arrastró hasta la cama sintiéndose más segura de lo que lo había estado desde el día en que descubrió que el mundo estaba lleno de monstruos.

* * *

Al principio, los pasos que oyó en la escalera a la mañana siguiente no le preocuparon. La familia que vivía en el apartamento de enfrente se pasaba el día y la noche entrando y saliendo. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar el ruido, pero entonces reconoció la manera de caminar de Lucy y recordó que había un hombre lobo en su apartamento. Se incorporó repentinamente y miró a Gray.

El lobo era mucho más hermoso a la luz del día que por la noche; sus negras patas realzaban el azul de su pelaje. Irguió la cabeza cuando Juvia se incorporó y se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Cuando Lucy llamó a la puerta, Juvia le indicó que se mantuviera callado.

—Juvia, ¿estás ahí? ¿Sabes que alguien ha aparcado otra vez en tu plaza de parking? ¿Quieres que llame a la grúa o tienes un hombre ahí dentro?

Lucy estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy aquí. Espera un minuto.

Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente buscando un sitio donde esconder al hombre lobo. No cabía en el armario y si cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño, Lucy querría saber por qué lo había hecho. Además, exigiría saber por qué tenía un perro del tamaño de un labrador, aunque menos amigable, en su sala de estar. Le echó una rápida mirada a Gray y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras él se encaminaba al cuarto de baño. Cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se cerraba, descorrió el pestillo de la puerta del apartamento.

—He vuelto —dijo Lucy al entrar, dejando un par de bolsas sobre la mesa. Su piel estaba más bronceada de lo habitual por la semana que había pasado bajo el sol tropical. —De camino a casa he comprado algo para desayunar juntas. No comes suficiente. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. —Tienes a alguien ahí. —Sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Lucy nunca le había ocultado que Rogue no le gustaba. Juvia le había dicho que era un antiguo novio–. Mmm...

Juvia era consciente de que Lucy no se marcharía hasta saber quién había en el cuarto de baño. Por alguna razón, la había protegido desde el primer día que se mudó allí, poco después de su Transformación. Justo en aquel momento, Gray abrió la puerta del baño y preguntó:

—Juvia, ¿tienes un peine para pelo?

Aunque Juvia sabía que era imposible, estaba totalmente vestido y en forma humana. Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que entró en el baño, y un hombre lobo necesita más tiempo para recuperar su forma humana.

Lanzó una mirada desesperada a Lucy, pero su vecina estaba demasiado ocupada observando al hombre de pie en la puerta del baño para percibir la sorpresa en el rostro de Juvia. El hecho de que Lucy estuviera embobada le permitió observar a Gray con más detenimiento; debía admitir que, con su espesa melena color negruzca suelta, goteando y dando la extraña sensación de estar desnudo pese a llevar una camisa de franela y téjanos, invitaba a que le observaran. Sonrió brevemente a Lucy antes de volver a centrar su atención en Juvia.

—No sé dónde he puesto el mío. ¿Tienes alguno?

Juvia asintió desconcertada y entró en el cuarto de baño. ¿Cómo se había transformado tan rápido? Pero no podía preguntárselo mientras Lucy siguiera en el apartamento. Olía bien. Incluso después de tres años, le resultaba extraño percibir aquellas cosas de la gente. Normalmente intentaba ignorar lo que su olfato le decía, aunque en este caso tuvo que esforzarse para no detenerse a disfrutar de aquel olor tan embriagador.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —oyó preguntar a Lucy con desconfianza.

—Gray Fullbuster. — Por el tono de voz, Juvia no podía saber si le había molestado o no el recelo de Lucy. —¿Y tú eres...?

—Es Lucy, la vecina de abajo —dijo Juvia dándole el peine de pelo y marchándose a la sala de estar. —Lo siento, os tendría que haber presentado.

Lucy, este es Gray Fullbuster. Ha venido a visitarme desde Montana. Gray, Lucy Heartfilia, mi vecina de abajo. Ahora daros la mano y portaros bien.

Había amonestado a Lucy, la cual podía ser muy seca si alguien no le gustaba. Gray levantó una ceja sorprendido y divertido a la vez, antes de darse la vuelta y ofrecerle a Lucy su enorme mano.

—¿Desde Montana? —preguntó Lucy al estrechársela firmemente.

Gray asintió y empezó a hacerse una trenza con rapidez (en la parte posterior de su melena donde estaba más largo) demostrando su práctica.

—Mi padre me envió porque se enteró de que alguien estaba molestando a Juvia.

Con aquello, Juvia supo que se había ganado a Lucy.

—¿Rogue? ¿Te vas a ocupar de esa rata? — Lucy miró a Gray con aprobación—Pareces estar en buena forma, no me malinterpretes, pero Rogue es todo un personaje. Viví en Cabrini Green hasta que mi madre fue lista y se casó con un buen hombre. La gente como Rogue crece como un depredador, es el tipo de persona al que le encanta la violencia. La primera vez que le vi, recordé lo que me había ocurrido veinte años atrás. Ya había hecho daño a otra gente y disfrutaba con ello. No lo vas a asustar solo con un aviso.

Gray puso cara de satisfacción, lo que transformó completamente su apariencia.

—Gracias por el consejo —le dijo. Lucy asintió majestuosamente.

—Como conozco a Juvia, sé que no hay nada de comida en su apartamento. Tienes que alimentarla. Hay panecillos y queso cremoso en las bolsas que he dejado sobre la mesa. Y no, no pretendo quedarme. Tengo una semana de trabajo por delante, pero no me puedo marchar sin saber que Juvia ha comido algo.

—Me ocuparé de que lo haga —dijo Gray con la sonrisa aún en el rostro.

Lucy alargó el brazo para darle una palmadita de agradecimiento en la mejilla. —Gracias. Lucy le dio un rápido abrazo a Juvia y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo que dejó sobre la mesa, junto a las bolsas.

—Esto es por cuidar del gato. Así no tengo que dejarlo en la residencia de animales, con todos esos perros a los que odia, y pagando cuatro veces más. Si no lo aceptas, la próxima vez lo llevaré a la residencia solo para que te sientas culpable.

Tras aquello, se marchó. Juvia esperó hasta oír los pasos en la planta de abajo y entonces dijo:

—¿Cómo te has transformado tan rápido?

—¿Quieres ajo o arándanos? —preguntó Gray abriendo una bolsa. Cuando vio que no iba a responder, apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y suspiró. —¿Quieres decir que no has oído la historia del Okashira y su dama indígena?

Juvia no pudo entender el tono de su voz ni descifrar la expresión de su rostro. —No —respondió ella.

Gray soltó una breve carcajada aunque Juvia no encontró la gracia por ningún lado.

—La belleza de mi madre le salvó la vida. Estaba recogiendo hierbas cuando sorprendió a un alce. Este la atacó violentamente. Mi padre, atraído por el ruido, fue hasta allí y le salvó la vida convirtiéndola en una mujer lobo.

Gray cogió los panecillos y los puso en la mesa usando las servilletas como platos. Se sentó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo.

—Empieza a comer y te contaré el resto de la historia.

Le ofreció el de arándanos. Juvia se sentó frente a él y le dio un bocado. Gray asintió con satisfacción y continuó.

—Aparentemente era uno de esos amores a primera vista por ambas partes. Ninguno de los dos hablaba el idioma del otro, por lo que el amor que sentían se basaba en su belleza. Todo fue bien hasta que se quedó embarazada. El padre de mi madre era un chamán y le ayudó a conservar su humanidad hasta que yo nací. Entonces, cada mes, cuando mi padre y mi hermano cazaban bajo la luna, mi madre permanecía en su forma humana. Y con cada luna se hacía más y más débil. Mi padre discutió con ella y con su padre, preocupado porque se estaba matando.

—¿Por qué lo hacía? —preguntó Juvia.

Gray frunció el ceño. —¿Cuánto tiempo hace que eres una mujer lobo?

—Tres años se cumplieron el pasado agosto.

—Las mujeres lobo no pueden tener hijos —dijo él—. El cambio es demasiado duro para el feto. Mueren al tercer o cuarto mes.

Juvia le miró fijamente. Nadie le había contado aquello.

—¿Estás bien?

No sabía qué contestarle. No es que estuviera planeando tener hijos, especialmente con lo extraña que había sido su vida en los últimos tres años. Pero tampoco había planeado no tenerlos.

—Deberían habértelo explicado antes de decidir que querías transformarte —dijo él. Ahora fue Juvia la que soltó una carcajada.

—Aquí nadie explica nada. Por favor, continúa con la historia.

Gray la contempló un buen rato y luego asintió con solemnidad. —A pesar de las protestas de mi padre, ella esperó hasta mi nacimiento. Debilitada por la magia durante la lucha contra la llamada de la luna, no logró sobrevivir. Nací siendo un hombre lobo, no me transformaron como al resto, lo que me dotó de ciertas habilidades, como transformarme rápidamente.

—Eso estaría bien —dijo ella con convencimiento.

—Sigue siendo doloroso —añadió él.

Juvia jugaba con un trozo de panecillo.

—¿Buscarás al chico desaparecido?

Su rostro se endureció.

—No. Sabemos dónde está Alzack Connell.

Algo en su voz se lo dijo.

—¿Está muerto?

Gray asintió. —Hay gente muy buena investigando su muerte. Encontrarán a los responsables. Fue transformado sin su consentimiento y la chica que iba con él fue asesinada. Después lo vendieron como conejillo de indias. La persona responsable pagará por sus crímenes.

Juvia iba a preguntarle algo más cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió violentamente y golpeó contra la pared. Rogue apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Había estado escuchando a Gray tan atentamente que no había oído a Rogue subir las escaleras. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta con el pestillo después de que se marchara Lucy. Tampoco hubiera servido de mucho, ya que Rogue tenía la llave. Juvia no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando Rogue entró en el apartamento como si fuera el propietario.

—Día de pago —dijo él—. Me debes un cheque. —Miró a Gray. —Lárgate, la señora y yo tenemos negocios que tratar.

Juvia no podía creer que Rogue hubiera empleado aquel tono con Gray. Lo observó para ver su reacción y comprendió que Rogue había metido la pata. Gray estaba entretenido con su plato, con la vista fija en la mesa. Ocultaba la fuerza de su asombrosa personalidad.

—No voy a largarme —murmuró sin levantar la mirada—. Tal vez necesite mi ayuda.

Rogue hizo una mueca.

—¿Dónde le has encontrado, zorra? Ya verás cuando le diga a Lyon que has encontrado a un perro callejero y no se lo has dicho. —Se aproximó a Juvia y la agarró del pelo. La levantó de la silla y la empotró contra la pared, arrinconándola con un desagradable gesto sexual y violento mientras acercaba su cara a la de ella. —Puede que decida volver a castigarte. Me encantaría.

Juvia recordó la última vez que le castigaron y no pudo ocultar su miedo. Juvia percibió cómo Rogue disfrutaba con su pánico.

—Me parece que esta vez no va a ser ella quien reciba el castigo — dijo Gray en voz baja.

Juvia se tranquilizó, porque sabía que Gray no permitiría que Rogue le hiciera daño. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía. Había descubierto que, aunque un lobo no le hiciera daño, no significaba que fuera a protegerla.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar —gruñó Rogue, volviendo la cabeza hacia el otro hombre—. Me ocuparé de ti en cuanto acabe con ella.

Gray se levantó con calma. Juvia pudo oír cómo se limpiaba las manos con la servilleta.

—Creo que ya has terminado aquí —dijo Gray con una voz complemente diferente—. Suéltala.

Juvia notó en los huesos el poder de sus palabras, calentando su estómago que se había helado del miedo. Rogue disfrutaba más haciéndole daño que forzándola. Juvia había luchado hasta que comprendió que aquello le satisfacía incluso más. No había tardado mucho en aprender que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle. Rogue era más fuerte y más rápido, y la única vez que consiguió soltarse, el resto de la manada la sujetó para él.

Tras las palabras de Gray, Rogue la soltó tan rápido que Juvia se tambaleó, aunque aquello no impidió que se alejara todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la cocina. Cogió el rodillo de mármol, que había sido de su abuela, y lo agarró con recelo. Rogue estaba de espaldas, pero Gray vio su arma y le dedicó una breve sonrisa antes de centrar su atención en Rogue.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —escupió Rogue. Juvia percibió el miedo que se ocultaba tras su ira.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —dijo Gray—. Tengo una lista con todos los hombres lobo de las manadas de Chicago y tu nombre no está en ella. Pero eso es solo una parte de los asuntos que me han traído aquí. Vuelve a casa y dile a Lyon que Gray Fullbuster quiere hablar con él. Me encontraré con él esta tarde, en su casa, a las siete. Puede traer a sus seis primeros y a su pareja, pero no al resto de la manada.

Para sorpresa de Juvia, Rogue emitió un gruñido y se marchó sin más protestas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Etto...lamento la tardanzaa a todos mis queridos y hermosos lectores de verdad que lo siento! u.u la verdad me uni a un fansub y me ocupa bastante tiempo pero ya me pude organizar xd espero que Disfruten el capitulo como siempre y muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me dan la energia y la fuerza para continua *O* sin mucho mas tardanza los dejo con el capitulo 2 :3 esperoo que lo disfruten y como siempre espero sus hermosos reviews para ver si les gusto el capi ^^ woaahhh de verdad muchas gracias por agregarlo como favoritooooo 3

* * *

El lobo que tanto había intimidado a Juvia no deseaba marcharse, pero no era suficientemente dominante para hacer algo con Gray en el apartamento. Por eso, Gray esperó algunos segundos y después lo siguió silenciosamente por las escaleras. En el piso inferior encontró a Rogue a punto de llamar a una puerta.

Gray estaba bastante seguro de que era la de Lucy. No le sorprendió que Rogue buscara otra manera de castigar a Juvia por su forzada retirada. Gray golpeó el suelo con su bota y vio cómo el otro lobo se quedaba completamente rígido y bajaba el brazo.

—Lucy no está en casa —dijo Gray—, y no sería aconsejable hacerle daño.

Gray se preguntó si debía matarlo allí mismo... Pero tenía una reputación que su padre no podía permitirse que perdiera. Solo podía matar a aquellos que infringían las reglas del Okashira, y solo después de que quedara demostrada su culpabilidad. Juvia le había dicho a su padre que Rogue era el lobo que había transformado a Alzack Connell en contra de su voluntad, pero, como en aquella manada se producían tantas irregularidades, podrían considerarse circunstancias atenuantes. Juvia era una mujer lobo desde hacía tres años y nadie le había dicho que no podría tener hijos. Si Juvia sabía tan poco, era probable que aquel lobo tampoco conociera las reglas. Ignorara o no sus crímenes, Gray deseaba matarlo.

Cuando Rogue se dio la vuelta, Gray lo fulminó con la mirada y vio cómo el otro lobo palidecía de repente y empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

—Ve a darle el mensaje a Lyon —dijo Gray.

Le hizo saber a Rogue que lo estaba siguiendo, para que supiera qué se sentía al ser la presa de un depredador más violento que él. Rogue era un tipo duro. Mientras bajaba la escalera, se iba girando para enfrentarse a Gray, aunque solo con la mirada, viéndose forzado a continuar adelante. La persecución despertó al lobo de Gray, quien, aún molesto por el modo en que Rogue había tratado a Juvia, permitió que saliera a la superficie un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario. La lucha se detuvo en la puerta principal, donde dejó que Rogue se marchara libremente. La cacería había sido demasiado corta.

Al lobo de Gray tampoco le había gustado ver a Juvia asustada. Reclamaba sangre, y Gray tuvo que poner en práctica todo su autocontrol para no matar a Rogue en el apartamento. Solo la firme sospecha de que Juvia podría volver a tenerle miedo le ayudó a permanecer sentado hasta estar seguro de que podía controlarse. Subir los cuatro pisos debería darle tiempo para tranquilizar a su lobo.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero Juvia le esperaba en el tercer piso con el rodillo en la mano. Se detuvo a medio camino y Juvia se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir sin decir una palabra. La siguió hasta la cocina de su apartamento, donde dejó el rodillo junto al pote de los cuchillos.

—¿Por qué el rodillo y no un cuchillo? —preguntó él con la voz áspera por la necesidad de acción. Le dirigió la primera mirada tras el encuentro en las escaleras.

—Un cuchillo no lo detendría, pero los huesos necesitan tiempo para curarse.

Aquello le gustó. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que le excitaría una mujer con un rodillo?

—Muy bien —dijo él—. Muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta súbitamente y dejó a Juvia en la cocina, porque si permanecía allí tendría que cogerla y seducirla. El apartamento no era suficientemente grande para andar de un lado a otro o para poner distancia entre ellos. Su olor, una mezcla de miedo y excitación, era peligroso. Necesitaba una distracción. Se sentó en una silla y se reclinó sobre las patas traseras de la misma. Cruzó sus manos detrás de la nuca adoptando una postura relajada, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—Quiero que me hables de tu transformación.

No le pasó desapercibido que la pregunta hizo estremecer a Juvia. Algo malo había ocurrido durante su transformación. Se concentró en eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella desafiante.

Imaginó que todavía estaba alterada por la visita de Rogue. Juvia se dio la vuelta y se encogió pensando que la ira le haría explotar. Gray cerró los ojos. No podía más. Estaba a punto de dejar a un lado toda la caballerosidad que su padre le había enseñado y tomarla allí mismo, estuviera dispuesta o no. Pensó que eso le enseñaría a no tenerle miedo.

—Necesito saber cómo funciona la manada de Lyon —dijo él pacientemente, aunque en aquel momento le importaba poco—. Prefiero que me des tu opinión primero y luego ya haré preguntas. Me dará una idea más clara de lo que está haciendo y por qué.

Juvia lo miró cautelosa pero Gray ni se inmutó. Todavía podía oler la rabia en el ambiente, aunque podía ser una reminiscencia de la presencia de Rogue. Gray también estaba excitado; Juvia se encontró respondiendo a su pregunta aunque sabía que era el habitual resultado de la victoriosa confrontación entre machos. Como Gray lo estaba ignorando, ella también podía hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y el olor de Gray llenó sus pulmones. Tras aclararse la garganta, se esforzó por encontrar el principio de su historia.

—Trabajaba en una tienda de música en el Loop cuando conocí a Rogue. Me dijo que era guitarrista, como yo, y empezó a venir varias veces por semana a comprar cuerdas, CD's... pequeñas cosas. Flirteaba conmigo y hacía bromas. — Se dio cuenta de lo insensata que había sido. —Pensaba que era buen chico, de modo que, cuando me invitó a comer, acepté. — Juvia miró a Gray; parecía estar a punto de dormirse. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban relajados y su respiración era lenta y calmada. —Tuvimos un par de citas. Me llevó a un pequeño restaurante cerca de un parque, una de las reservas forestales. Cuando terminamos, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque «para contemplar la luna», según me dijo—. Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era consciente de la tensión en su voz. —Me pidió que esperara un momento, que volvería enseguida. — Recordó que Rogue se había excitado, que estaba casi frenético con las emociones contenidas. Se había palpado los bolsillos y le había dicho que había olvidado algo en el coche. Juvia se temía que fuera a buscar un anillo de compromiso. Mientras esperaba, ensayó diversas formas amables de rechazar su propuesta. Tenían muy poco en común, y casi ninguna química. Aunque parecía agradable, había algo en él que no le cuadraba, y su instinto le decía que tenía que romper con él. —Como tardaba mucho, decidí ir al coche cuando, de repente, oí algo entre los arbustos—. Sintió un cosquilleo en la cara, igual que aquella noche.

—¿No sabías que era un hombre lobo?

La voz de Gray le recordó que se encontraba a salvo, en su apartamento.

—No, pensaba que era solo una leyenda.

—Cuéntame qué ocurrió después del ataque.

No tenía que explicarle cómo Rogue la había acechado durante una hora, mareándola de un lado a otro y evitando que se acercara a la salida del bosque. Solo quería saber cosas sobre la manada de Lyon. Juvia disimuló el alivio que le produjo aquello.

—Me desperté en casa de Lyon. Al principio estaba muy excitado; su manada solo tiene otra mujer. Entonces descubrieron lo que era.

—¿Y qué eres, Juvia?

Pensó que su voz era como el humo, suave y ligera.

—Sumisa —dijo ella—, la categoría más baja. —Y entonces, con los ojos cerrados, añadió—: Inútil.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijeron? —preguntó él pensativo.

—Es la verdad.

Debería estar más disgustada por eso; los lobos que no la odiaban la trataban con lástima. Pero no quería ser dominante y tener que luchar y hacer daño a la gente. Como Gray no dijo nada, continuó con su historia, esforzándose por recordar todos los detalles. Él hizo algunas preguntas:

—¿Quién te ayudó a controlar a tu lobo? (Nadie, lo hizo por su cuenta. Le dijeron que era otra prueba que demostraba que no era dominante). —¿Quién te dio el teléfono del Okashira? (El tercero de Lyon, Jura Neekis). —¿Cuándo y por qué? (Justo antes de que la pareja de Lyon intercediera por ella y evitara que la hiciera circular entre los machos que merecían una recompensa. Intentó evitar a los lobos de más categoría. No tenía ni idea de por qué le habían dado ese número ni quería preguntar).

—¿Cuántos miembros nuevos se han unido a la manada desde que lo hiciste tú? (Tres, todos machos, pero dos de ellos no podían controlarse y fueron eliminados).

—¿Cuántos miembros hay en la manada? (Veintiséis).

Cuando terminó, se sorprendió de estar sentada en el suelo, al otro lado de la habitación, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Gray apoyó la silla sobre las cuatro patas y se llevó una mano a la frente. Suspiró profundamente y la miró por primera vez desde que empezara el interrogatorio. Juvia se sobresaltó al descubrir el brillo dorado de sus ojos. Gray estaba a punto de transformarse, forzado por una intensa emoción y, aunque lo veía en sus ojos, no lo podía leer ni en su cuerpo ni en su olor; conseguía ocultarlo de algún modo.

—Hay reglas. La primera es que ninguna persona puede ser transformada contra su voluntad. La segunda es que ninguna persona puede ser transformada hasta que ha sido aconsejada y ha pasado una sencilla prueba que demuestre que comprende las consecuencias de la transformación. —.Juvia no sabía qué decir, pero finalmente recordó que debía apartar sus ojos de su intensa mirada. —Por lo que me has dicho, Lyon está creando nuevos lobos y perdiendo a otros, y no ha informado de esto al Okashira. El año pasado vino a nuestro encuentro anual con su pareja y su cuarto, ese tal Jura Neekis. Nos dijo que su segundo y tercero estaban ocupados.

Juvia frunció el ceño. —Jura ha sido su tercero desde que estoy en la manada, y Rogue es su segundo.

—Has dicho que solo hay otra hembra en la manada aparte de ti.

—Sí.

—Deberían haber cuatro.

—Nadie ha mencionado a otras —dijo ella.

Gray miró el cheque que estaba sujeto en la puerta de la nevera. —Se quedan tu sueldo. ¿Cuánto te devuelven?

El esfuerzo por controlar a su lobo hacía que su voz sonara muy profunda.

—El sesenta por ciento.

—Ah.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y respiró profundamente. Ahora, Juvia podía oler su ira, aunque sus hombros continuaban relajados. Cuando terminó de hablar, Juvia dijo en voz baja:

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿O que te cuente algo o ponga música?

No tenía televisión, pero sí un viejo aparato de música. Aunque Gray continuó con los ojos cerrados, se permitió una leve sonrisa.

—Normalmente, mi control es mejor.

Juvia esperó, pero las cosas parecían empeorar cada vez más. Los ojos de Gray se abrieron de repente, y su mirada fría y amarilla la inmovilizó contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada, mientras él se desentumecía y merodeaba por la habitación. El pulso de Juvia se aceleró y bajó la cabeza para encogerse. Notó que Gray se arrodillaba frente a ella. Cuando le acarició el rostro con sus cálidas manos, se sobresaltó, y lamentó haberlo hecho en cuanto le oyó gruñir. Gray, aún de rodillas, enterró el rostro en su cuello y descansó su tenso cuerpo de hierro sobre el de ella, atrapándola contra la pared. Apoyó las manos en esta, rodeándola, y Juvia dejó de moverse. Sentía su cálida respiración en el cuello.

Juvia se sentó con un movimiento cauto, aterrorizada por hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera dificultar su control. Pero había algo en él que le impedía estar completamente aterrorizada, algo que insistía en que no le haría daño. Que nunca le haría daño. Lo cual era estúpido. Todos los dominantes hacen daño a los que están por debajo de ellos. Lo había aprendido a golpes. Aunque las heridas se curaban rápidamente, no era menos desagradable.

Aunque era inútil las veces que se repitiera a sí misma que debía estar asustada de él, un dominante entre dominantes, un extraño al que no había visto nunca hasta el día anterior, o para ser más precisa, desde aquella mañana. No podía tenerle miedo. Olía a ira, pero también a lluvia de primavera, a lobo y a hombre. Cerró los ojos y dejó de luchar contra sí misma, permitiendo que su agradable olor se llevara todo el miedo y la rabia que sentía tras explicarle lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. En cuanto ella se relajó, Gray también lo hizo. Sus rígidos músculos se aflojaron y sus brazos se deslizaron por la pared para descansar suavemente sobre sus hombros.

Poco después, se echó para atrás, pero, como todavía estaba en cuclillas, sus cabezas quedaron casi a la misma altura. Puso delicadamente su mano en la barbilla de Juvia y le levantó suavemente la cabeza hasta que su mirada se posó en sus ojos oscuros. Juvia tuvo la súbita sensación de que si miraba aquellos ojos durante el resto de su vida, podría llegar a ser feliz. Aquella revelación la asustó más que el pánico anterior.

—¿Estás haciendo algo para que me sienta así? —preguntó ella sin pensar.

Gray no le preguntó qué sentía. En lugar de eso, inclinó su cabeza en un gesto lobuno, pero manteniendo el contacto visual. Juvia tuvo la impresión de que estaba tan desconcertado como ella.

—No creo. No intencionadamente.

Gray le sujetaba la cara con ambas manos. Eran manos grandes y robustas, y temblaban ligeramente. Se agachó hasta que su barbilla descansó sobre su cabeza. —Yo tampoco me había sentido nunca así.

Gray podría haberse quedado así para siempre, a pesar de la incomodidad de estar de rodillas sobre el duro parquet. Nunca había sentido nada igual, y mucho menos con una mujer a la que solo conocía desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquello; de hecho, aunque poco habitual en él, no quería hacerlo. Estaba dispuesto a aplazarlo indefinidamente mientras pudiera estar junto a ella. Evidentemente, prefería hacer otra cosa, pero, si sus sentidos no le engañaban, alguien estaba subiendo por las escaleras. Cuatro pisos no eran suficientes para mantener alejados a los intrusos. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su lobo analizara el rastro e identificara al nuevo visitante. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Juvia se sobresaltó. Una parte de él estaba satisfecha por cómo había conseguido distraerla. No había captado nada hasta entonces. A la otra parte le preocupaba su vulnerabilidad. A regañadientes, se levantó y se separó ligeramente de Juvia.

—Adelante, Chelia.

La puerta se abrió y la pareja de Lyon asomó la cabeza. Echó una mirada a Juvia y sonrió con picardía.

—¿Interrumpo algo interesante?

A Gray siempre le había gustado Chelia, aunque intentó no demostrarlo. En tanto ejecutor de su padre, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no encariñarse de nadie que tal vez tuviera que matar algún día. Por tanto, su círculo de amistades era muy reducido y se limitaba a su padre y a su hermano. Juvia se levantó y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, aunque Gray percibió que aún estaba asustada. Para su sorpresa, dijo:

—Sí, estaba a punto de pasar algo interesante, pero no importa, adelante.

Chelia entró de golpe, cerró la puerta y le tendió la mano a Gray.

—Gray, me alegro de verte.

Gray tomó su mano y la besó suavemente. Olía a canela y a clavo. Había olvidado que usaba perfume para entorpecer los afilados sentidos de los hombres lobo. Suficientemente intenso para ocultarse y protegerse del agudo olfato de estos. A no ser que estuviera muy inquieta, nadie podía percibir lo que sentía.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo él consciente de que aquello es lo que esperaba. Era verdad.

—Debería parecer que tengo los nervios destrozados —dijo ella, atusándose el pelo, el cual, combinado con sus bellos rasgos, la hacía parecer una princesa de cuento. Era más bajita y menuda que Juvia, pero Gray nunca cometería el error de considerarla frágil. —Rogue llego a casa enfurecido diciendo algo sobre un encuentro con cierto lobo que conozco esta noche. Era de todo menos coherente y le dije a Lyon que me pasaría por aquí a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Por cierto, ¿qué hiciste para enfurecerlo de esa forma?

Aquella era una de las razones por las que no tenía amigos.

—¿Lyon recibió mi mensaje? —preguntó Gray.

Chelia asintió. —Y parecía bastante asustado, algo que no le sienta muy bien. — Se inclinó hacia Gray y posó una mano sobre su brazo con demasiada familiaridad. —¿Qué te trae por nuestro territorio, Gray?

Gray dio un paso atrás. Aunque parecía haberlo olvidado mientras estaba con Juvia, no le gustaba tocar ni que le tocasen. Se esforzó por retomar la atención en los negocios.

—He venido para encontrarme con Lyon esta noche.

El habitual semblante alegre de Chelia se endureció y Gray esperó a que explotara. Chelia era tan famosa por su carácter como por su carisma. Era una de las pocas personas que había estallado frente al Okashira y había salido indemne; al padre de Gray también le caía bien Chelia. Sin embargo, Chelia no contestó. En lugar de eso, giró la cabeza para mirar a Juvia, y Gray se dio cuenta de que la había estado ignorando hasta entonces. Cuando volvió a mirar a Gray, empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero no se dirigía a él.

—¿Qué historias has ido contando por ahí, querida Juvia? ¿Te has estado quejando del lugar que ocupas en la manada? Escoge una pareja si no te gusta. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces. Estoy segura de que Rogue te aceptaría.

No había veneno en su voz. Probablemente si Gray no hubiera conocido a Rogue, no se habría fijado en la reacción de Juvia. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiera captado la amenaza. Juvia no dijo nada. Chelia continuó observando a Gray pero evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos. Supo que estaba estudiando sus reacciones, pero sabía que estas no transmitían nada. En aquella ocasión estaba preparado para la reacción de su lobo, el cual podía estallar en cualquier momento para defender a Juvia.

—¿Te has acostado con Gray? —preguntó Chelia—. Es un buen amante, ¿verdad?

Aunque Chelia tenía pareja, le gustaba coquetear con otros, y Lyon le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, algo casi inaudito entre los hombres lobo. Esto no quería decir que ella no fuese celosa; Lyon no podía ni mirar a otra mujer. Gray siempre pensó que era una relación rara, pero les funcionaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando, hace años, Chelia lo intentó con él, se dejó seducir sabiendo que no era nada más que una aventura. No se sorprendió cuando le pidió que hablara con su padre para que Lyon pudiera ampliar su territorio. Aunque Gray rechazó la petición, se lo tomó con buen humor. El sexo no había significado nada para ninguno de los dos, aunque, al enterarse, a Juvia sí parecía haberle afectado. Tendría que haber sido humano para no reconocer el dolor y la desconfianza en sus ojos ante las palabras de Chelia.

—Sé amable, Chelia —dijo él bruscamente. Su voz sonó más seca cuando añadió—Vete a casa y dile a Lyon que hablaré con él esta noche.

Los ojos de Chelia se encendieron de ira y se puso en pie.

—No soy como mi padre —dijo él suavemente—. No intentes ese tipo de rabieta conmigo. — El miedo calmó su temperamento, y de paso, Gray también se calmó. Puede que su perfume encubriera su olor, pero no podía ocultar la mirada fija en sus puños apretados. No disfrutaba asustando a la gente; casi nunca. —Vete a casa, Chelia. Tendrás que guardarte la curiosidad hasta entonces.

Gray cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella y se quedó un instante de pie junto a esta, reacio a enfrentarse a Juvia. Aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué se sentía culpable por algo que había pasado mucho antes de conocerla.

—¿Vas a matarla?

La miró, pero no supo qué pensaba realmente.

—No lo sé.

Juvia se mordió el labio. —Ha sido amable conmigo.

¿Amable? Chelia sabía las reglas, todo lo que le había pasado a Juvia desde su transformación tenía poco que ver con la amabilidad. Pero la preocupación que leía en su rostro le obligó a guardarse el comentario.

—Pasa algo extraño en la manada de Lyon —se limitó a decirle—. Lo descubriré esta noche.

—¿Cómo?

—Se lo preguntaré —dijo él—. Saben muy bien que no pueden mentirme. Y si se niegan a responder a mis preguntas o a recibirme significará que son culpables.

Juvia parecía desconcertada. —¿Por qué no pueden mentirte?

Gray le tocó la nariz. —Oler una mentira es bastante fácil, a no ser que estés tratando con alguien que no sepa la diferencia entre la verdad y la mentira, aunque hay otras maneras de detectarlas.

El estómago de Juvia rugió.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo él. Había llegado el momento de comer algo. Un panecillo no era suficiente. —Coge el abrigo.

* * *

Gray no quiso coger el coche para ir al centro de la ciudad, donde sería difícil encontrar aparcamiento, porque su temperamento era demasiado imprevisible cuando estaba con Juvia. No podía decirle que cogieran un taxi, lo cual era una experiencia nueva para él; no había mucha gente dispuesta a desobedecer sus órdenes. Pero Juvia era una Omega y estaba obligada, por una necesidad instintiva, a obedecer a los lobos dominantes. Con un suspiro, la siguió hasta la estación más próxima. Nunca había viajado en el metro elevado de Chicago y, si no fuera por cierta mujer testaruda, seguiría sin haberlo hecho. Tuvo que admitir, aunque solo para sí mismo, que disfrutó cuando un escandaloso grupo de pandilleros disfrazados de adolescentes decidieron molestarle.

—Eh, tú, Indio Joe —dijo un chico con ropa holgada—. No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

La señorita está muy buena. Si le gusta la carne oscura, hay mucha por aquí.

Se dio un golpecito en el pecho. En Chicago abundaban las bandas de verdad, nacidas en el centro de la ciudad bajo el lema «comer o ser comido». Pero aquellos chicos eran imitadores, probablemente chicos aburridos durante las vacaciones escolares. De modo que habían decidido entretenerse asustando a los adultos que no sabían diferenciar entre los auténticos y los imitadores. Una señora mayor sentada a su lado se encogió y el olor de su miedo le hizo perder la paciencia. Gray se levantó, sonrió y vio cómo la suficiencia del chico se evaporaba por la confianza que desprendía.

—Sí que está buena —dijo él—, pero es mía.

—-Eh, tío —dijo el chico que estaba detrás del que había hablado antes—, de buen rollo, tío.

Su sonrisa se amplió al comprobar cómo retrocedían.

—Hace un buen día. Creo que deberíais sentaros en aquellos sitios vacíos de allí. La vista es mucho más interesante.

Se apresuraron hacia la parte delantera del vagón y, después de que todos se hubieron sentado, Gray regresó junto a Juvia.

Había tanta satisfacción en el rostro de Gray cuando se sentó que Juvia tuvo que controlar una sonrisa por miedo a que alguno de los chicos les mirara y pensara que se estaba riendo de ellos.

—Un excelente ejemplo de demostración de testosterona — observó secamente—.¿Después irás a por el grupo de exploradoras?

Los ojos de Gray brillaron divertidos. —Ahora ya saben que deben elegir a su presa con más cuidado.

* * *

Juvia iba pocas veces al centro de la ciudad, ya que todo lo que necesitaba lo podía encontrar cerca de casa. Aunque no vivía allí, Gray lo conocía mejor que ella. Escogió la estación en la que tenían que bajar y se dirigió directamente a un pequeño restaurante griego, en una oscura callejuela bajo las vías del tren, donde lo recibieron por su nombre y los condujeron a una mesa situada en una salita privada. Gray dejó que Juvia pidiera lo que quisiera, entonces dobló el pedido y añadió algunos platos más. Mientras esperaban la comida, extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña libreta gastada de tres anillas que se cerraba con un cordoncito de piel. La abrió, sacó unas hojas de papel y se las tendió a Juvia con un bolígrafo.

—Me gustaría que escribieras los nombres de los miembros de tu manada. Si puede ser, en orden decreciente, desde el más dominante hasta el menos.

Juvia lo intentó. No sabía los apellidos de todos y, como estaban por encima de ella, no había prestado demasiada atención al rango. Le devolvió el papel y el bolígrafo con el ceño fruncido.

—Me he dejado a mucha gente y, salvo los primeros cuatro o cinco lobos, es probable que me haya equivocado en la categoría de los otros.

Gray puso la hoja sobre la mesa, sacó otra con algo escrito en ella y empezó a comparar las dos listas. Juvia arrastró su silla hasta quedar a su lado para ver qué estaba haciendo. Gray colocó su lista frente a Juvia.

—Esta es la gente que debería estar en tu manada. He marcado los nombres de los que no aparecen en tu lista.

Repasó las dos listas y rectificó algunas de sus marcas. —Este todavía está. Me había olvidado de él. Y este también.

Gray cogió de nuevo la lista. —Todas las mujeres se han ido. La mayoría de los desaparecidos son lobos viejos. No exactamente viejos, pero no queda ningún lobo mayor que Lyon. También faltan algunos lobos jóvenes. —Gray señaló un par de nombres con el dedo. —Estos eran jóvenes. Este, Hibiki Lates, debía de hacer solo cuatro años que era hombre lobo. Freed Justine, no mucho más.

—¿Conoces a todos los hombres lobo?

Gray sonrió. —Conozco a los Alfas. Celebramos reuniones anuales con todos ellos. También a la mayoría de los segundos y terceros. Una cosa que hacemos en las reuniones es actualizar a los miembros de las manadas. Se supone que los Alfas tienen que informar al Okashira de las bajas y de los nuevos miembros. Si mi padre hubiera sabido que se habían ido tantos lobos, lo habría investigado. Lyon ha perdido a una tercera parte de su manada, aunque ha hecho un buen trabajo reponiéndolos.

Le devolvió su lista con los nombres marcados, incluido el de ella.

—Todos estos son nuevos. Por lo que me has dicho, supongo que transformaron a todos por la fuerza. El índice de supervivientes de víctimas atacadas al azar es muy bajo. Lyon ha matado a mucha gente en los últimos años para mantener el número de su manada. Suficientes como para haber atraído la atención de las autoridades. ¿Cuántos de ellos han sido transformados después de ti?

—Ninguno. El único lobo nuevo que he visto era aquel pobre chico.

Juvia daba golpecitos con el bolígrafo sobre el papel.

—Si no dejan cuerpos y amplían la cacería, pueden haber ocultado fácilmente la desaparición de un centenar de personas en la gran área de Chicago durante algunos años. Gray se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Ya recuerdo más datos. No he conocido a muchos de los lobos desaparecidos y no recuerdo la última vez que vi al antiguo segundo de Lyon, solo que fue en los últimos diez años. Así que, pasara lo que pasase, ocurrió después de eso.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Algo le ocurrió a Lyon, supongo. Algo le pasó que le hizo matar a todas las mujeres de su manada, exceptuando a Chelia, y a la mayoría de los lobos mayores. Estos debieron de oponerse cuando empezó a matar a gente inocente y cuando dejó de enseñar a los nuevos lobos las reglas y sus derechos. Puedo entender por qué tenía que matarlos a ellos, pero, ¿por qué a las mujeres? Y, ¿por qué el otro Alfa de Chicago no le dijo nada a mi padre?

—Quizá no lo sabía. Lyon y Sting mantienen las distancias, y nuestra manada tiene prohibida la entrada en su territorio. El centro es territorio neutral, pero no podemos ir hacia el norte a no ser que tengamos un permiso especial.

—Oh, interesante. ¿Sabes por qué no se llevan bien?

Juvia se encogió de hombros. Había oído hablar mucho sobre aquello. —Alguien me dijo que Sting no se quiso acostar con Chelia. Otro dijo que habían tenido una aventura, que él la dejó y ella se ofendió. O que no rompió y Lyon tuvo que intervenir. Otra historia cuenta que Lyon y Sting nunca se habían llevado bien. Yo qué sé.

Juvia miró los nombres de la lista que estaban marcados como nuevos lobos de la manada y estalló en una carcajada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es una tontería —dijo Juvia sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Cuéntame.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza. —Vale. Buscas algo que todos los nuevos lobos tuvieran en común, ¿no? Pues bien, estaba pensando que si alguien quisiera hacer una lista de los lobos más guapos de la manada, estarían todos estos.

Ambos se sorprendieron por el ataque de celos que Gray no se molestó en ocultar. Probablemente era un buen momento para que el camarero trajera el primer plato. Juvia empezó a mover su silla hacia el lugar donde se había sentado al principio, pero el camarero, al verlo, dejó la bandeja con la comida, se acercó y la ayudó a sentarse educadamente.

—¿Cómo le va, señor? —dijo el camarero— ¿Todavía viviendo lejos de la civilización?

—La civilización está sobrevalorada —contestó Gray mientras ponía las hojas de papel dentro de la libreta y la cerraba—. Con poder venir una o dos veces al año y comer aquí, me doy por satisfecho.

El camarero sacudió la cabeza fingiendo tristeza. —Las montañas son bellas pero no tanto como nuestro horizonte. Un día de estos le llevaré una noche a la ciudad y no querrá irse jamás.

—¡Loke! — Una mujer delgada como un pajarillo entró en la habitación. —Mientras estás aquí charlando con el Sr. Fullbuster los otros clientes están hambrientos.

El camarero sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Juvia. Besó a la mujer en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. La mujer forzó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—Este Loke, siempre hablando. Necesita una buena esposa que lo tenga a raya. Yo soy demasiado vieja —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y siguiendo al camarero.

Durante un largo rato, una serie de camareros, que parecían de la misma familia, fueron trayendo comida sin parar. Ninguno de ellos mencionó lo extraño que resultaba que solo dos personas pudieran comer tanto. Gray llenó su plato, miró el de Juvia y dijo:

—Podrías haberme dicho que no te gusta el cordero.

Juvia observó su plato. —Sí que me gusta.

Gray frunció el ceño, cogió la cuchara de servir y puso más comida en el plato de Juvia.

—Deberías comer más, mucho más. La transformación requiere mucha energía. Al ser una mujer lobo, tienes que comer mucho más para mantener tu peso.

Después de eso, Juvia y Gray, por mutuo acuerdo, limitaron su conversación a trivialidades. Hablaron de Chicago y de la vida en la ciudad. Juvia cogió un poco de arroz y Gray la miró hasta que se sirvió una segunda cucharada. Gray le habló de Montana. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era un buen conversador, y comprendió que la única manera de poner fin a aquella conversación era preguntarle algo personal. No es que no quisiera hablar de sí mismo, pero pensó que no era lo suficientemente interesante. La puerta se abrió una vez más y una chica de unos catorce años entró con el postre.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó Gray.

La joven suspiró. —Vacaciones. Todo el mundo tiene tiempo libre, pero yo... tengo que trabajar en el restaurante. Un fastidio.

—Ya veo —dijo él—. Quizá deberías llamar a una asistente social y decirle que te explotan.

La chica sonrió. —Eso enfadaría a papá. Siento la tentación de hacerlo solo para ver la cara que pone. Si le dijera que me lo has sugerido tú, ¿crees que se enfadaría contigo en vez de conmigo...?

—Probablemente no —añadió arrugando la nariz. —Dile a tu madre que la comida estaba perfecta.

Sujetó la bandeja contra su cadera y caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta. —Se lo diré, pero me ha dicho que te diga que no lo estaba. El cordero estaba algo fibroso, pero es lo único que ha podido conseguir.

—Deduzco que vienes mucho por aquí —dijo Juvia cogiendo un trocito de baklava sin muchas ganas No es que tuviera nada en contra de los baklava, pero había comido para una semana.

—Demasiado a menudo —dijo él. Juvia se dio cuenta de que él no tenía problemas en seguir comiendo. —Tenemos negocios que tratar aquí, así que tengo que venir tres o cuatro veces al año. El dueño del restaurante es un lobo, uno de los de Sting. De vez en cuando me gusta tratar ciertos asuntos aquí.

—Creía que eras el asesino a sueldo de tu padre —dijo ella con interés —. ¿Tienes que cazar a gente en Chicago tres o cuatro veces al año?

Gray rió escandalosamente. Sonaba oxidado, como si no lo hiciera muy a menudo, aunque debería hacerlo porque le sentaba muy bien. Tan bien que, sin darse cuenta, Juvia se metió en la boca el trozo de baklava con el que había estado jugando. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de tragárselo cuando ya no le cabía nada más en el estómago.

—No, también tengo otras tareas. Me encargo de los intereses de la manada de mi padre. Soy muy bueno en los dos trabajos —dijo él sin molestarse en ocultar la falsa modestia.

—Seguro que sí —dijo ella. Era el tipo de persona al que se le daba bien todo lo que se propusiera. —Te dejaría invertir mis ahorros. Creo que tengo veintidós dólares y noventa y siete centavos ahora mismo —añadió Juvia. Gray frunció el ceño y toda la diversión desapareció. —Era una broma —aclaró ella. Pero Gray la ignoró.

—La mayoría de los Alfa se quedan con el diez por ciento de las ganancias de sus lobos por el bien de la manada, sobre todo cuando es nueva. El dinero se invierte en comprar una casa franca, por ejemplo. Una vez que la manada ya está instalada, no se necesita tanto dinero. La manada de mi padre se estableció hace tiempo y no tenemos necesidad de cobrar el diezmo, ya que la tierra donde vivimos es nuestra y tenemos suficientes inversiones para el futuro. Lyon lleva aquí treinta años, tiempo suficiente para estar bien instalado. Nunca había oído hablar de una manada que exigiera el cuarenta por ciento a sus miembros, lo que me lleva a creer que la manada de Lyon tiene problemas financieros. Vendió al chico que salió en el periódico, entre otros, a alguien que los utiliza como conejillos de indias para desarrollar una droga que funcione para los lobos igual de bien que para los humanos. Ha debido de matar a muchos humanos para conseguir a un único hombre lobo que sobreviviera.

Juvia pensó en las implicaciones de todo aquello. —¿Quién quería las drogas?

—Lo sabré en cuanto Lyon me diga a quién vendió al chico —contestó Gray

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me vendió a mí?

Ella no tenía mucho valor para la manada.

Gray se recostó sobre la silla. —Si un Alfa vendiese a un hombre lobo de su manada, se produciría una rebelión. Además, Lyon tuvo muchos problemas para conseguirte. Desde que te hiciste miembro de la manada, no ha habido más asesinatos ni desapariciones.

No era una pregunta, pero la contestó igualmente. —No.

—Creo que puedes ser la llave del misterio de Lyon.

Juvia no pudo reprimir un gesto de confusión. —¿Yo? ¿Lyon necesitaba un nuevo felpudo?

Gray se puso en pie tan bruscamente que la silla cayó al suelo, y, al mismo tiempo, levantó a Juvia de su silla. Había creído que estaba acostumbrada a la rapidez y fuerza de los lobos, pero aquello la dejó sin palabras. Mientras seguía paralizada por la sorpresa, Gray merodeó a su alrededor, hasta que se detuvo frente a ella y le dio un beso largo, oscuro e intenso que la dejó de nuevo sin respiración.

—Lyon te encontró y decidió que te necesitaba —dijo Gray—. Envió a Rogue porque los otros lobos se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que eras. Lo hubieran sabido incluso antes de la transformación. Así que envió a un lobo medio loco, porque ningún otro hubiera sido capaz de atacarte.

Juvia se apartó ofendida. Aunque la hizo sentirse especial, Juvia sabía que estaba mintiendo. Parecía que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero no era tonta. No lo era en absoluto. Durante tres años había sido menos que nada. Hoy la había hecho sentir alguien especial, pero ella sabía la verdad. Cuando sus manos se posaron en sus hombros, notó que eran firmes y que no admitían resistencia.

—Déjame decirte algo sobre los lobos Omega, Juvia. Mírame. — Juvia reprimió las lágrimas e, incapaz de desobedecer su orden, le miró. —Es prácticamente imposible —dijo él y la sacudió suavemente—. Trabajo con números y porcentajes constantemente, Juvia. Tal vez no pueda calcular la cifra exacta, pero te diré que las posibilidades de que Rogue te escogiera para transformarte por mera casualidad son casi nulas. Ningún hombre lobo atacaría a un Omega solo por instinto. Y Rogue me parece un lobo que solo actúa por instinto.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no me hubiera atacado? ¿Qué es un Omega?

Evidentemente era la pregunta correcta, porque Gray se calmó. —Eres una Omega, Juvia. Apuesto a que cuando entras en una habitación, la gente se acerca a ti. Apuesto también a que los desconocidos te confiesan cosas que nunca les dirían ni a sus propias madres.

Juvia le miró incrédula. —Tú mismo viste a Rogue esta mañana. ¿Te pareció que estaba calmado?

—Vi a Rogue —añadió Gray con calma—, y creo que en cualquiera otra manada habría sido eliminado poco después de su transformación. Su control no es lo suficientemente bueno. No sé por qué no lo han hecho, pero creo que tú le ayudas a controlar a su lobo, y que por eso te odia. — Tras un instante, añadió: —No deberías tener el rango más bajo de la manada. — Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta sus manos. Por alguna razón, aquel gesto fue más íntimo que el beso. —Un lobo Omega es como un chamán para los indígenas, está fuera de las jerarquías normales de la manada. Tuvieron que enseñarte a bajar la mirada, ¿no? Estas cosas son instintivas para los lobos sumisos. Tú lo has aprendido a la fuerza. —Gray continuó con sus ojos clavados en los de ella—Traes paz a todos los que te rodean, Juvia. Un hombre lobo, especialmente uno dominante, está siempre al borde de la violencia. Tras haberme pasado varias horas en el avión con toda aquella gente, llegué al aeropuerto deseando una masacre como un drogadicto desea su próxima dosis. Pero cuando te acercaste a mí, la ira y el deseo desaparecieron. —Gray apretó sus manos. —Eres un regalo, Juvia. Un lobo Omega en la manada significa que más lobos sobreviven a la transformación porque pueden controlar a su lobo más fácilmente contigo a su lado. Eso significa que perdemos menos machos por las estúpidas luchas de dominantes, porque un Omega trae la calma a todos los que le rodean. O la rodean.

Pero algo fallaba en su argumento. —Y, entonces, ¿qué te ha pasado antes? ¿Cuándo estabas tan enfadado que casi te transformas?

Algo cruzó el rostro de Gray, una emoción que no supo reconocer pero que sabía que era intensa. Habló con un gran esfuerzo, como si tuviera la garganta agarrotada.

—La mayoría de los hombres lobo encuentran a alguien a quien aman, se casan y pasan mucho tiempo con el otro antes de que su lobo la acepte como su pareja. — Gray dejó de mirarla y soltándola cruzó la habitación dándole la espalda. Sin el calor de su cuerpo, se sintió fría y sola. Asustada. —Algunas veces no ocurre de esa forma —dijo Gray mirando la pared—. Por ahora dejémoslo así, Juvia. Ya has tenido bastante por hoy.

—Estoy harta de ser una ignorante —soltó Juvia muy molesta—. Has roto todos mis esquemas, así que quiero que me cuentes ahora mismo todas las dichosas reglas.

La ira desapareció con la misma facilidad con la que había apareció, dejándola al borde de las lágrimas. Gray dio media vuelta y sus ojos se tornaron dorados, brillantes pese a la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Bien. Tendrías que haberlo dejado, pero quieres la verdad. —Aunque no subió el tono de voz, esta rugió como un trueno—. Mi lobo te ha escogido como pareja. Si no significaras nada para mí, no me habría afectado el abuso que has sufrido desde tu transformación. Pero eres mía, y la mera idea de que te hieran y no poder hacer nada hace surgir en mí una ira que ni una Omega puede calmar.

Vaya, pensó asombrada. Sabía que estaba interesado en ella pero había pensado que era por casualidad. Lyon era el único lobo que conocía con pareja. No sabía nada de las reglas. ¿Qué quería decir con que su lobo había decidido que era su pareja? ¿Tenía elección en aquel asunto? ¿Era él el responsable de excitarla sin pretenderlo y de hacerla sentir de aquel modo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida?

—Si me hubieras dejado —dijo él—, te habría cortejado dulcemente hasta conquistar tu corazón. — Gray cerró los ojos. —No quería asustarte —añadió.

Tendría que haber estado completamente aterrorizada. En cambio, pese a encontrarse en el ojo de un huracán de emociones, se sintió muy relajada.

—No me gusta el sexo —dijo ella, considerando que era algo que tenía que saber dadas las circunstancias. Gray se atragantó y abrió los ojos, los cuales adquirieron, de nuevo, un aspecto humano. —No es que me atrajera mucho antes de la transformación —dijo ella claramente—. Y después de que me usaran como a una puta durante un año, hasta que intervino Chelia, me gusta aún menos. —

Gray apretó los labios pero no dijo nada, de modo que Juvia prosiguió: —Y nunca más volverán a abusar de mí…

Se subió las mangas de la camisa y le mostró las largas cicatrices en la parte interior del brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Se las había hecho con un cuchillo de plata y, si Chelia no la hubiera encontrado, habría muerto

—Gracias a esto, Chelia convenció a Lyon para que dejara de usarme como recompensa para sus machos. Me encontró y me salvó la viva. Poco después, me compré un arma y balas de plata. — Gray gruñó suavemente, pero no a ella; lo sabía perfectamente. —No estoy amenazando con suicidarme, pero has de saberlo porque, si quieres ser mi pareja, no seré como Lyon. No dejaré que te acuestes con otras. Pero tampoco permitiré que abusen de mí. Ya he tenido suficiente. Si eso me convierte en el perro en vez de lobo, que así sea. Pero, si soy tuya, entonces tú también serás mío.

—¿Perro en lugar de lobo? —dijo Gray suspirando con una media sonrisa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dijo en un tono razonable: —Me sorprendería si Lyon consiguiera llegar vivo hasta mañana. También me sorprendería si logró sobrevivir a ti —Y mirándola fijamente, añadió—: Has de saber que hay muy pocas cosas que me sorprenden.

Recogió la silla del suelo y la puso en su sitio. A continuación, se detuvo frente a Juvia, le acarició la barbilla suavemente y se puso a reír. Aún sonriendo, le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y le musitó:

—Te prometo que conmigo disfrutarás del sexo.

Juvia se esforzó por no caer al suelo. No estaba preparada para caer a sus pies. Todavía no.

—Chelia dijo que eras un buen amante.

Gray volvió a reír. —No hay razones para que estés celosa. El sexo con Chelia no significó nada para mí y creo que menos para ella. No tiene ningún sentido intentarlo de nuevo.

Se oyeron susurros al otro lado del reservado y Gray la cogió de la mano.

—Es el momento de irnos.

* * *

Al entregarle la tarjeta de crédito, Gray le regaló unos cuantos cumplidos a un hombre de aspecto joven que le hablaba de usted y que olía a hombre lobo. Juvia supuso que era el dueño del restaurante.

—¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? —preguntó Juvia mientras salían del restaurante a la concurrida calle. Se estaba acabando de poner la chaqueta cuando se apartó de una mujer con tacones que llevaba una maleta de piel.

—A algún sitio con menos gente.

—Podemos ir al zoológico —sugirió ella—. Por estas fechas hay muy poca gente, aunque los niños tienen vacaciones por Acción de Gracias.

Gray empezó a hablar cuándo algo en un escaparate captó su atención. Agarró a Juvia y la tiró al suelo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Se oyó una fuerte detonación, como el estallido de un tubo de escape, y Gray se sacudió una sola vez. Después se quedó inmóvil.


End file.
